Glee Short Stories
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: Short stories using Glee Characters. Some will be one chapter and some might be multi chapter.
1. Rachel's Grand New York Adventure

**Rachel's Grand New York Adventure**

"Good Afternoon. I am Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio and I will be auditioning for the role of Elphaba," Rachel said as she walked onto the stage. She looked around the auditorium and was mesmerized by how big it was and she was imaging that the room was filled with her devoted fans.

"Hello!" said the casting director snapping Rachel back into reality "What will you be singing for us?"

"I will be singing Flashlight by Jessie J," Rachel said signaling the pianist to begin playing.

 **Rachel:**

When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes

And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
(Light, light, light, you're my flashlight)  
Light, light, you're my flashlight  
Light, light, light, light, light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight)  
You're my flash, oh

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight

Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh oh oh

You're my flashlight  
Light, light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah

(Light light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light)

You're my flashlight

 _Rachel looks around the room to see the casting director giving her a standing ovation. Rachel smiles with joy as she exits the stage feeling that she did a good job on her auditions._

 _Rachel walks up the steps leading from the subway. She pulls out her phone and makes a call. A male voice picks up from the other end._

"What's wrong Rach," the man said.

"Absolutely nothing. For the first time in a long time I feel that things our finally looking up for us. I cannot wait until you finally move to New York," Rachel hails for a taxi and proceeds to enter the cab "4th street please," Rachel said before resuming her phone call "I think everything is looking up. I will call you later I have another audition to get to."

"I love you Rach and I'm sure you are going to kill this audition," the man said.

"I love you too Sam. And Sam thank you for supporting me even though you're not her with me," Rachel said with sincerity and appreciation for Sam's support.

"No problem babe," Sam said as the phone hangs up.

 _Rachel looks out the taxi's window smiling just thinking about everything good in her life. She pays the driver and steps out the car. She looks up at the various buildings as she proceeds to walk the streets of New York._

 **Rachel:**

Are you ready?

It's time for me to take it  
I'm the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
'Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play

I used to hold my freak back  
Now I'm letting go  
I make my own choice  
Yeah I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can't make me behave

So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated

( _ **She is joined by two girls as they snap along with beat. They walk, kick, and dance in the street as background dancer's dance around them)**_

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

It's time to get the chains out  
Is your tongue tied up?  
'Cause this is my ground  
And I'm dangerous  
And you can get off  
But it's all about me tonight

So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated

( _ **She is joined by two girls as they snap along with beat. Rachel walks onto the stage now in a crystal sequin leotard with matching sequin gloves and heels with her hair in a high ponytail. She and the dancers begin a synchronized dance number as a band walks out playing the song on their instruments. Rachel joins a line of band Majorettes and begins to perform multiple rhythmic dance moves from high kicks, spins, and flips. )**_

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

So you say I'm complicated  
But you've had me underrated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I would love to know if you are interested in the story. Please leave reviews, feedback, criticism, and thoughts.**


	2. Reunion

**Reunion**

Marley Rose walks into the Finn Hudson Auditorioum. She looks around and smiles as she remebers all the good times she had as a member of New Directions. She hears the door opens and turns around to see her best friend Unique struting through the aisle as if she owned the world.

"I know that is not Marley Rose standing before me Darling," Unique said as she walked onto the stage.

Marley runs into Unique arms as they screaming in excitement.

"How have you been I haven't heard from you in months," Marley said with a smile as the two of them took a seat on the edge of the stage.

"Well things have been great actully. I just recently had my gender reassignemnt procedure and I'm finally like I am who I suppose to be," Unique said with a smile.

"I am so proud of you Unique." Marley said with sincerity "Having the courgage to be who you really are no matter what people say. I envy you and wish I had that courage."

"You do girl!" said Unique said with sass. "You're Marley Rose and you need to stop doubting yourself."

"She's right Marley," said a mysterious male voice coming through the auditorium doors.

They turn around to see Ryder walking towards the stage. He walks up the stages and hugs both of the girls.

"Ryder? You look amazing," Marley said with a smile. "I see you cut the hair."

"I know you guys are not starting the party without us," said Kitty as she and Jake are standing at the door. Marley runs downs the stairs and heads towards Kitty.

"I love the short hair," Marley said as she felt Kitty's hair.

"Hey Marley," Jake said quietly as if he wasn't sure if he should speak.

"Hey Jake," Marley said with a false smile.

They all move back to the stage. They all look at each other and smile as they think about their friendships and journey together.

"I'm glad we could all be here today," Marley said. "I sometimes wish we could go back in time and never transferred. I know that must have hurt your feelings Kitty."

"At first it did," Kitty said sadly "I felt abandoned you guys, but when I rejoined New Direction I remembered that even though we wasn't together our bond was not gone. I'm happy we decided to do this today."

They all give rises up and give a group hug. Marley notices that Jake has walked of the stage and begin to head for the door.

"What's tea honey?" Unique said approaching Marley. "I know you and Jake been broke up, but the way you two been acting around each other is telling me there's more to this story."

"We had got back together a few months ago." Marley said quietly not trying to draw attention to herself. "Jake wanted something more serious once again and I wasn't ready. I pushed him away again and now I don't know what to do."

"First of child you need to be honest with him," Unique said as she and Marley walked of the stage. "You and Jake belong together and everyone but you can see that. So what's really stopping you from committing to him?"

Unique leaves Marley to wonder about what she said as she rejoins Ryder and Kitty on the stage. Marley slowly approaches Jake and takes a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry," Marley said nervously. "I just don't know what you see in me Jake. I'm scared that if I truly open up to you then you're going to hurt me."

"I would never hurt you Marley," Jake said looking into Marley's eyes and grabbing her hand. "I love you. I truly love your quirkiness and your insecurities. I love how kind you are and how loving you've been to me. I want you to know that no matter what Jarley is here to stay."

Marley smiles and kisses Jake. They look into each other's eyes. They rejoin the others on the stage, holding hands showing everyone they are together.

"Enough of this lovefest," Kitty said jokingly as she rolled her eyes.

"This calls for a song," Jake said picking up a guitar.

 **Jake:**  
You gotta help me, I'm losing my mind  
Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind  
Thought we were going strong  
I thought we were holding on  
Aren't we?

 **Ryder:**  
No, they don't teach you this in school  
Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do  
Thought we were going strong  
Thought we were holding on  
Aren't we?

 **All:**  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

 **Kitty:**  
All of the rumors, all of the fights  
But we always find a way to make it out alive  
Thought we were going strong  
Thought we were holding on  
Aren't we?

 **All:**  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

 **Jake with Marley** :  
Mini bars, expensive cars, hotel rooms, and new tattoos  
And the good champagne, and private planes, but they don't mean anything

 **Unique:**

'Cause the truth is out, I realize that without you here life is just a lie

 **Ryder:**

This is not the end  
This is not the end  
We can make it, you know it, you know

 **All:**  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever  
 **  
** **All:**  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever

 **Jake:**  
So don't let me go  
So don't let me go

 _[All:]_  
We can live forever

 **Ryder:**  
Baby don't you know  
Baby don't you know

 **All:**  
We can live forever

They all have their arms wrapped around each other's waist. They are smiling and looking out into the empty audience.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I would love to know if you are interested in the story. Please leave reviews, feedback, criticism, and thoughts.**


	3. Rachel Pain

**Rachel's Pain**

 _Rachel walks into her apartment drenched from the rain. She places her keys onto the table and takes a seat on the couch. She looks to her left to see a framed picture of her and Jessie on their wedding day. Water trickles down her face and she wipes her eyes. She then examines the ring on her finger._

 **Rachel:**  
Jessie is over and Jessie is gone  
Jessie's decided it's time to move on  
Jessie has new dreams he's building upon  
And I'm still hurting

Jessie arrived at the end of the line  
Jessie's convinced that the problems are mine  
Jessie is probably feeling just fine  
And I'm still hurting

What about lies, Jessie?  
What about things  
That you swore to be true  
What about you, Jessie  
What about you

 _(She rises from the couch and lifts the picture up. She sits it back down and turns it over as a tear falls from her eyes. She walks over to the window and watches as the rain falls.)_

Jessie is sure something wonderful died  
Jessie decides it's his right to decide  
Jessie's got secrets he doesn't confide  
And I'm still hurting

 _(She is now walking on the roof. She is looking over the edge at all the people walking the streets of New York. She brushes her hair back to wipe the rain from blinded her. She does a few spins then leans against the door in deep thought as she sings.)_

Go and hide and run away  
Run away, run and find something better  
Go and ride the sun away  
Run away like it's simple  
Like it's right...

Give me a day, Jessie  
Bring back the lies  
Hang them back on the wall  
Maybe I'd see  
How you could be  
So certain that we  
Had no chance at all

 _(She returns to her apartment and once again takes a look at the picture. She slides the wedding ring off of her finger and sits it on the table next to the picture. Tears begin to fall down her face.)_

Jessie is over and where can I turn?  
Covered with scars I did nothing to earn  
Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn  
But that wouldn't change the fact  
That wouldn't speed the time  
Once the foundation's cracked  
And I'm  
Still Hurting

 _Jessie walks into the apartment. You can see on his face that he has been crying. Rachel turns around not wanting Jessie to see her so broken up. She wipes her face._

"What are you doing here Jessie?" Rachel said taking a seat.

"Rachel are we really going to end this way?" Jessie said moving closer to Rachel. "We've come too far and been through too much."

 _Rachel pushes Jessie away as she moves further away from him._

"You cheated on me Jessie," Rachel said with anger "The vowels we took meant nothing to you. I feel like we are in high school all over again. You weren't honest to me then and you're not honest with me now!"

"I'm not that person anymore Rach," Jessie said as his voice begun to break. "I love you!"

 _Rachel moves closer to Jessie. She gives him a kiss on the lips, and proceeds to walk out of the door. Jessie looks over his shoulder to see that Rachel was gone. He moves closer in the house and notices that Rachel's ring was sitting on the table. He picks it up and begins crying. He realized that he and Rachel might not make it out of their newest challenge._

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING Glee: Short Stories. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE!**


	4. Rachel Happiness

**Arthur's Note:** When she sings she is going through flashback. Some of them are just moments she is remembering. The flashback takes course over nine months. Also everything in parenthesis goes with the lyrics before it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Rachel's Happiness**

Rachel walks into her apartment. She places the keys into a small bowl on the table. There is a mysterious person sitting on the couch watching TV. As Rachel walks closer, it is revealed to be Sam. She takes a seat on the couch and exhale deeply. He wraps his arm around her. She tightens his grab as tears begin to fall down her eyes. She begins to sing Kelly Clarkson's Piece By Piece.

 **Rachel:**

And all I remember is your back  
Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past  
I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you  
Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to

 _(Nine Months Ago, Rachel walks out of a cab and looks around at the building in front of her. Moments later, she is walking into an older man's office. He does not notice Rachel at first, but when he looks at her, he knows instantly why she is there.)_

But piece by piece he collected me  
Up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah  
Piece by piece he filled the holes  
That you burned in me at six years old  
And you know,  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money,  
He takes care of me  
He loves me  
Piece by piece he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father could... stay

 _(Rachel runs into her home and into Sam's arm who is confused. She is crying hysterically and Sam is trying to console her. Hours later Rachel has cried herself to sleep. Sam is cuddling next to her making sure she feels safe. )_

And all of your words fall flat  
I made something of myself and now you wanna come back  
But your love—it isn't free, it has to be earned  
Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless

( _Five Months Ago_ , _Rachel is walking out of stage and into her dressing room. As she inches closer, she notices the older man waiting for her. They begin to have a heated conversation ending with Rachel walking off.)_

But piece by piece he collected me  
Up off the ground, where you abandoned things, yeah  
Piece by piece he filled the holes  
That you burned in me at six years old  
And you know,  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money,  
He takes care of me  
'Cause he loves me  
Piece by piece he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father could stay

( _The Next Few Months, Sam and Rachel were at their happiest. Rachel and Sam are walking through the park. Sam and Rachel are watching television on the couch laughing, cuddling up, and enjoying themselves. Rachel and Sam are in a restaurant and Sam purposes to her with Rachel saying yes. Rachel and Sam are at their wedding getting married.)_

Piece by piece _[6x]_

Piece by piece I fell far from the tree  
I will never leave her like you left me  
And she will never have to wonder her worth  
Because unlike you I'm going to put her first  
And you know,  
He'll never walk away,  
He'll never break her heart  
He'll take care of things,  
He'll love her  
And piece by piece he'll restore my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father should be great

Piece by piece _[3x]_

( _Present Day, Rachel is in the delivery room in pain as she is giving birth. Sam rushes through the doors in a panic. He quickly holds onto Rachel hands, which temporary gets her to smile before the labor pains return. Moments later the doctor walks in with their new baby girl. Sam and Rachel share a kiss.)_

Rachel opens her eyes to realize she fell asleep in Sam's arms. She looks up and notices Sam had went to sleep. She thinks about all the memories her and Sam had shared together. She here her daughter cry and gets off the couch. She looks at Sam one more time.

"I love you Sam," she said as she exit the living room.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING Glee: Short Stories. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE!**


End file.
